Lightening Approaches
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: What happens when there is another Ninja Ranger team comes into Ninja Storm? The Lightening Rangers have come! CamXOC, HunterXOC, DustinXOC, ShaneXOC. First Power Rangers Fan-Fic. Redo for all Ninja Storm Episodes. Enjoy. Read and Reveiw. Please.


**Ninja Storm: Lightening Approaches.**

**Original Character Descriptions.**

Name: Gabrielle Veronica Lunar.

Nickname: Gabbie

Age: 18.

Birthday: March 1.

Gender: Female.

Parents: Sensei Lunar (Father) and Myia Lunar (Deceased when Gabrielle was 7 years old.)

Siblings: Only Child.

Status: Single.

Friends: Christie Cars, Lillian Pipers, Claire Frost.

Personality: Secretive, Obedient, Keeps to herself, caring, stubborn, good listener, understanding, worrier.

Hobbies: Computers, Singing, Writing, Reading, Sleeping.

Strengths: Computers

Weaknesses: Her father.

Background Information: Gabrielle Veronica Lunar stands at 5-foot-2- inches, and weighs no more than 99 pounds. She is rather small for an eighteen year old. She has strawberry blonde hair that doesn't go past her chin in length. She has dazzling purple eyes and flawless features. Her fair skin makes girls that she passes go green with envy. You can tell who she is by her clothes because she is always wearing a long mahogany skirt and a mahogany shirt. Her father is the Sensei of the Lightening Ninja Academy, where she has lived her entire life. After the death of her mother at the age of seven, she has worried for her father. She promised her mother that she would watch over her father. Gabrielle is a very kind person until you get on her nerves. She can be stubborn, but she always listens to what you have to say. She has never had a boyfriend and has very few friends, one being her father. She would do anything and everything to help her father. She is secretive and rarely talks about her feeling with anyone except with her father.

Name: Christie Karley Cars.

Nickname: Crystal.

Age: 17.

Birthday: January 29

Gender: Female.

Parents: Tyler and Natalie Cars

Siblings: Brooke (7 years old)

Status: Single

Friends: Gabrielle Lunar, Lillian Pipers, Claire Frost.

Personality: Outgoing. Independent, Competitive, Sensitive, Protective and Stubborn.

Hobbies: Motocross, Singing. Song Writing. Martial Arts. Playing Electric Guitar.

Strengths: Motocross

Weaknesses: Her friends and family

Background Information: Christie Karley Cars, stands at 5-foot-5- inches and weighs in at 101 pounds. She has black hair that goes past her shoulders. She has flawless features and blue eyes that dazzle men a lot. Christie has a younger sister named Brooke. Christie also has a temper and a fiery personality to match. She is stubborn with brains, quickness and cunning craftiness that shows up time and time again. She's also very sensitive and protective of those lucky few who get to call her a friend. She's a good observer and can weasel just about any sort of information out of anyone. Christie cares a lot about her friends, including her little sister. She would fight to the death for them. Brooke especially.

Name: Lillian Megan Pipers.

Nickname: Water Lily

Age: 16

Birthday: May 22.

Gender: Female.

Parents: Joshua and Amy Pipers.

Siblings: Madison Pipers (age: 19) and Jacob Pipers (age: 6)

Status: Single.

Friends: Gabrielle Lunar, Christie Cars, Claire Frost.

Personality: Studious. Strong-willed prankster. Loyal. Protective. Tom- boy.

Hobbies: Soccer. Dancing. Song writing. Playing Drums. Singing.

Strengths: Soccer.

Weaknesses: Trusts easily, Friends and family

Background Information: Lillian Megan Pipers is of average height for her age, with dirty blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, her eyes were sparkling green and her face was round, with small lips of a delicate shade of red that also made the other girls go green with envy. Her skin was a light tanned and her build was rather slim and muscular. She was studious, and loyal. She is protective of her friends and family; she is a pure tom-boy and doesn't care what other say about her. She is who she is, she doesn't need other people's approval for it, and she also has a side of her that is able to see who a person truly is because of her nature to observe things. Lillian stands at 5'4 and weighs no more than 106 pounds. Lillian currently resides in Blue Bay Habour with her parents, but is originally from Angel Grove.

Name: Claire Ginger Frost.

Nickname: Snowflake

Age: 15.

Birthday: August 30

Gender: Female.

Parents: Parker and Paige Frost.

Siblings: Only Child.

Status: Single.

Friends: Gabrielle Lunar, Christie Cars, Lillian Pipers.

Personality: Dependant. Loyal. Quiet and Daring.

Hobbies: Singing. Playing Base Guitar. Music. Martial Arts. Song Writing.

Strengths: Base Guitar

Weaknesses: Her friends and Family.

Background Information: Although she is the youngest of her friends, Claire is the tallest of the group. She has chocolate brown hair that curled at the shoulders, a round face, thin lips, freckles and chocolate colored eyes. She was a slim build and very athletic and her skin is a light tanned color. She was really quiet; she never had anything bad to say about anyone, she never raised her voice, and never got angry. She is an only child and lives with both her parents in Reefside. Claire also weighs around 107 pounds and stands at 5'7.

Name: Brooke Sydney Cars

Nickname: Little Brook

Age: 4

Birthday: December 25

Gender: Female.

Parents: Tyler and Natalie Cars

Siblings: Older Sister, Christie Cars

Status: Single (OBVIOUSLY)

Friends: Jacob Pipers

Personality: Playful. Loving. Quiet. Obedient.

Hobbies: Watching TV, Music, Coloring.

Strengths: Doesn't have any yet.

Weaknesses: Christie

Background Information: Brooke is the younger sister of Christie Cars, when she was 2 years old, she and her family went to the Lightening Academy for a reunion for her parents, who were Lightening Ninjas as teenagers. She has short brown spiky hair with blonde highlights, she looks up to her sister and does everything Christie tells her too, she knows how much she means to her sister and doesn't want to be away from her for more than she has too. She loves to listen to music, and watch TV. She also likes to color. She also likes it when her sister sings to her. The role of her family plays an important part of her life. The effects of being without parents for certain periods of time, causes her to close up and she only trusts her sister and her parents when she's with them.


End file.
